muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comic Muppet Book
The Comic Muppet Book is a 32-page graphic novel published in the UK in 1979. The book was illustrated by Graham Thompson, who illustrated another full-length comic book, Muppets at Sea, in 1980. Kermit hosts the book, guiding the reader through a day behind the scenes at The Muppet Theatre. On this particular day, Scooter has arranged for a famous photographer to come take publicity photos for the show -- and Miss Piggy is horrified to discover that she's developed a spot on her nose. Meanwhile, a group of unruly cabbages form the Cabbage Liberation Movement and plot to escape from the canteen. Piggy visits Veterinarian's Hospital to get treatment for her nose, but Doctor Bob and Nurse Janice just make jokes. J.P. Grosse visits the theater to oversee the new publicity photographs, and he finds a madhouse as the cabbages escape from the Swedish Chef and roll away on Robin's skateboard. Kermit tries to take a moment up in the rafters to speak to the reader, but he's followed by Sam the Eagle, who wants to discuss the photographer. Gonzo the Great swings by on a rope and burns the ropes holding Kermit and Sam's platform, and the pair dangle from the ceiling. Desperate to do something about the spot on her snout, Piggy turns to Muppet Labs, but Bunsen Honeydew is only interested in his new Larf-o-matic, a helmet that makes the wearer laugh hysterically. Fozzie Bear puts a bandage over Piggy's spot, but he makes jokes, and ends up karate chopped. Robin, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal and Sweetums capture the cabbages, and Gladys brings the cabbages and the skateboard to the canteen. The Swedish Chef grinds up Scooter's skateboard, and plans to turn the cabbages into stew. A team of Muppet Monsters forms a tower to save Kermit and Sam from the rafters, just in time to prepare for the photographer's arrival. J.P. Grosse is impressed with his nephew for hiring Snowdon, a famous British photographer. Unfortunately, Scooter actually hired Duke Snowdon, a hayseed photographer from Illinois. Duke usually takes pictures at the State Fair, and thinks that he's here to take pictures of "a prize sow". Finally, everyone poses onstage for their big publicity shot -- with Miss Piggy wearing a veil to disguise her spot. Crazy Harry lets off an explosion just as the photo is taken. Characters Speaking characters :Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Beauregard, Bunsen Honeydew, Cabbages, Chickens, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Duke Snowdon, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Gladys, Gonzo, Janice, J.P. Grosse, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Zoot Background characters :Baskerville the Hound, Blue Frackle, Doglion, Female Koozebanian Creature, George the Janitor, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, Hilda, Jim, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Mary Louise (little girl), Mary Louise (old woman), Mean Mama, Mildred, the Newsman, Sweetums, Thog, Timmy Monster, Uncle Deadly, Walrus, Wayne and Wanda, The Witch Doctor, Zelda Rose Translations Image:De Muppet Show Fotograaf op Bezoek.jpg| Dutch, 1979 Translation by M. Van den Heuvel 90-243-2369-x Yugoslavia_muppet_show_comic_book.jpg| Yugoslavia, 1980 Translation by Dženi Krejvn Image:Fotograffen-kommer.jpg| Danish, 1980 Translation by Tommy Lützer 87-7529-66-7 Image:Fullrullemedmupparna.jpg| Swedish, 1981 Image:Kermit-Magazin-01-(Bastei-1989).jpg| German, Bastei-Verlag 1989 (Veterinarian's Hospital section only) Image:Kermit-Magazin-04-(Bastei-1990).jpg| German, Bastei-Verlag 1990 (Abridged main story) __NOWYSIWYG__ Comic Muppet Book Category:Muppet Books